


The Confession!

by USUKFaller1923



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: :(, Bill didnt get reformed, F/M, Fluff, Gift for a friend, Im pretty sure they could've reformed him, Oneshot, Teen AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USUKFaller1923/pseuds/USUKFaller1923
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Pacifica like each other but havent told each other. Then after a misunderstanding, Dipper has to finally confess to Pacifica or lose her! R&R pleasu Teen AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wroet this for my friend Momoka-chan because she ships this. Hope yoj like Momoka-chan :)P

**Hey guys meku~~ Momoka-chan has been asking me to write her a Dipcifica oneshot. While I REALLY don't like Dipcifica and think Dipper should get with Bill (Billdip 4 EVER!) Ill writw this for her. Also this takes place in the future and Dipper and Mabel are 17**

**Enjoy meku~~**

* * *

It was a nice summer day in Grbaity Falls. Pacifica was wakling the firest with Dipper loooking at the scenerey.

Pacifica looked at fhe trees and wondered when she should say something.

She was in love with Dipper since the weirdmegggedon incident and helping him recover from Bill **(Poor Bill :( I'm pretty sure he could've been reformed meku~~)**. Though she didnt want Dipper to know she liked him so she acted like a little mean **(Like a Tsundere)** so Dipper couldbt guess but now she was ready to tell him hre fellings.

They were walking thrpugh the forest taking a stoll. Dipper said he wanted to talk to her so she was hoping je was gonna confess to her.

"Hey Pacifica, I wanted to tell you something." Dipper suddenly said causing Pacifica to blush.

"Yea?…" She said hoping he was confessi that he liked her.

"I wanted to tell you that your a really great friend. And that Im lucky to have a friend like you" he smiled and Pacifica frowned

"Then what about Candy huh!?" she yelled causing Diper to flinch in fear.

"She's a friend too!" hesaid

"Yea right you obviously love her and not ME!" she yelled and ran off into the forest with tears in her eyes goibg behind her.

* * *

Dipper headed back to the Nystery Shack with tears in his eyes because he was sensitive and didnt liek seeig Pacifics cry. Grunkle Stan and Ford were out adventuring **(They're lovers in this AU, so forbidden ;))** Mabel, Candy, Wendy Grenda, Kuda-chan, and Hikari-chun were watching Dramatical Murder and saying who was the best!

"Noiz is _so_ hot meku~~ He reminds me of Lee~~" Kuda-chan squeed

"I think Clear is the best!" Mabel said excitedly.

"I say Koujaku!" Hikari-chun joined in.

"No way, its defenitely Ren who's the best~" Gurenda squeed.

"Don't forget Mink _teehee_ ~~" Wendy giggled.

"Everyone allways forgets poor Mizuki, I wish he had an route." Candy sais.

"But we all know that Aoba is the number 1 uke, that Aobooty~~" Mabel said and everyone agreed and squeed excitedly.

"Hey giys" Dipper said and they all saod hi

"Whats wrong?" Mabel asked.

Dipper explained everything that happebed abd Mabel facepalmed

"You idiot! Its been obvious shes had a crush on you since Weirdmeggedon!." Grenda said

Dipper loomed shoked and then blushed.

"Well do you like her?" Hikari-chun saod

Dipper blushed, "Well…yea…but I didn't want to ruin our friendshpi and maek it awkwrd.

Everyone facepalmed

"She altedy likes you! Why would it re awkawrd!" Kuda-chan said

Dippler blushed about how silly he was being.

"Well we're gonna help you!" Mabel saod.

Dipper smiled and said thanks and they started helping him by leting him pratice on Candy.

"Pretend Im Pacifica" candy said

"Ok" Dipper bluahed "hey pacifica."

"Hey Dipper" Cnady said like a tsundere like Paxifica.

"Sorry about earlier.

"No its okay, i acted like a child. I just thought you didnt like me."

"Well about thay…."

* * *

Meanwhile Pacificq was walking to the shack to apologize to Dipper for getting mad at him earlier.

 _I shouldnr have snaped at him like that_ she thought going to apologize but when she walked in she saw something shocking!

"I really like you Pa-"

"I **KNEW** IT! YOU DO LOVE CANDY!" Pacfica with Anger.

"No Pacifica! Its not what you think!" Dipper cried.

"I've heard enough! You IDIOT!" she yelled and ran off.

Dipper had tears forming in his eyes and was about to start crying **(Like an sensitive uke meku~~)**

"What are you doing! Go after her." Mabel yelled.

Dipper nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes and ran off into the foerst towards Pacifca.

* * *

Pacifica was in the forest running, her ters flowing in the wind behind her. She stopped in a small clearing and sat agaisnt a tree and started crying.

"I was stupid to think he loked me" she cried, tears her face.

She then heard someone calling her name, it was Dipper but she refused to answer him.

Just then she heard a twig snap next to her and was abkut to yell thinkinf it was Dipper but it was….

 **"AAAAAAHHHHH!"** she yelled in fear and Dipper heard it and ran towards it.

A giant monster had Pacifica in its hand.

"Help me Dipper!" Pacifica yelled.

Dipper got out Book 3 and read an magic spell from the journal.

 **"TENRYU NO HOKO!"** he yelled and banished the monster.

Pacifica ran and huged Dipper, thanking him which nafe him blush.

Dipper looked at her and wiped her tears away and kissed ber cheek **(He's too seme here in my opiniom, he works way better as an uke with Bill :))**

"Im really sorry I made you cry, I really do like you, they were helpinh me practice to tell you." Dipper said bluahing he kissed her.

"Its ok, you really do like me?" Pacifica asked blushing

"Yea, a lot…" Dipper sakd and blushed. But vefore he could say anything else Pacifica kissed him and he kissed her back.

They then walked back to the Mystery Shack hand in had and when they got their everyone cheered for the new couple.

* * *

**Thanks for reading meku~~ I hope you like this Momoka-chan! Anyway, the next chapter of Living in Gravity Falls is coming out at the end of this week andkt gets exciting meku~~ but I wot spoil it ;) Alsl, I finished Noiz and Koujaku's routes in Dramatical Murder and Noiz is SO GREAT meku~~ Im gpnna cosplay as him for the next convention I go to and Haloween.**

**Well till next time, Jya Nee~~**


End file.
